Types of Loneliness
by Cypress16
Summary: Two sentient being meet; they are forced together by circumstance; they are very difference; however, they soon find a common need fulfilled by each other. Rated M adult language and detailed adult behavior.
1. David

**I am reposting this story with corrections, additions, and edits. I have tried to maintain the integrity of Stephenie's Host world and certainly welcome any comments/discussions regarding it. **

**Disclaimer: The Host is the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer, I only claim the two characters in this story.**

**Disclaimer: The quote from 'Bone' is the intellectual property of Hart Hansen and FOX.**

**Disclaimer: The words from 'You wouldn't even be lonely' are the intellectual property of Andy Griggs**

**David – Former Army Ranger **

David crouched in the thick underbrush silently observing the creature. He glanced around the immediate area and again there were no others of its kind. This one was alone. Interesting. He bought his high powered binoculars back up to his face to continue his observation. Even at this distance the binoculars made the silver rings in the eyes clearly visible. He also noticed the blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail. A few escaped wisps of hair framed the delicate features of its small square face. Different expressions played across the face as it struggled over the rough terrain. His human male brain couldn't help but notice the tight fit of the jeans hugging tantalizing curves. The relatively fresh, clean denim clung to its hips, thighs, and extended down its slender legs to just above the like new hiking boots. The jeans appeared new, not worn, torn, and patched the way a human woman might have to cling to the only clothing she had. He had held to the vain hope it was still human. It had been a faint hope. The creature was a soul in an attractive female body.

Even without the silver rings in the eyes to confirm, its manner of movement though the forest was too carefree, skipping stones across the river, too careless, gazing happily at the scenery and too noisy to be another fugitive human like himself. Maybe he was the last of his kind, human, wild and free. He sighed at the thought. He had been looking for another human. The loneliness was more difficult with each passing day, week, month… It had been how long? Two years already since the last time he talked to somebody; a simple conversation with another human being; simple human interaction. He had been out in the 'new' society these aliens had built; on scavenger hunts for supplies the forest couldn't provide. While on his hunts he learned from his careful intelligence gathering the basics of this new world of alien controlled human hosts. Yes, they had created an idyllic world, but for themselves, a fifties era 'Father Knows Best' society of pleasantly happy citizens.

The individual he was watching fit that mold. However, why was it alone? They were never alone; they were always in groups, families. They never ventured far from their society, never into a wilderness alone, never this far into the forest, his territory, only seekers would do this, but even they would not be alone. This one was certainly no normal Seeker. There was no stealth to its movement. No attempt to hide its presence. Small animals were fleeing before its advance. Sherman's march though Georgia was quieter. Again, he scanned the area. He was beginning to suspect a trap. Maybe it was a decoy? Maybe seekers were developing new tricks to play on human emotions? A lovely young woman sent out into the woods to draw attention, hopefully get humans to appear, while the REAL seeker team follows from a safe distance. He had circled back once to confirm it was alone, no others following.

He made another long careful sweep in an arc around the area looking for something, anything that would indicate seeker activity. He saw nothing. He shook his head. He couldn't understand what the hell it was doing out here by itself. When he finished the second recon it had stopped and was finishing setting up a campsite by the river and was inside a tent. They were dangerously close to his cave, barely a quarter of a mile. Why did it have to wander in this direction? Since he first spotted it hours ago less than a mile in from the road, he concluded its host must have had some outdoors experience because it knew to follow the river down here from the road. It was fit enough to travel over some pretty rugged terrain with a full pack and smart enough to pace itself with breaks for water and rest. Now, it had picked a pretty good site to setup. Hum, its outdoor skills concerned him. Souls usually didn't cultivate such skills.

He realized it setup very close to the first site he had chosen when he first arrived here three years ago, before he found the cave. He thought back to those days. The army, his three tours in Afghanistan, he needed time to decide what to do with his life. A product of the foster care system, the army was his only 'family'. His friends and buddies were family. In a war zone they were closer than family, but they all had 'real' family at home. They received letters, phone calls, and had a 'real' family to go home to. His time in the forest was just supposed to be a time to find himself. Little did he know at the time that his army ranger survival training and the experience of war would be critical for his new life. While he was doing his own Henry David Thoreau Walden experience, the world beyond this forest changed. There were no longer options to the path of his life.

Oh, it was leaving the tent carrying a large drawing pad, along with a box of drawing pencils, he guessed. Suddenly, his male mind again kicked in as he noticed it had changed into a tight sports bra and from jeans to jean short shorts, now showing its long lean slightly muscular legs. He smirked as he heard it squeal in delight as it dropped its toes in the river, then watched as it picked its way over the rocks close to the river bank, found a large smooth rock and sat down. The blond ponytail swayed back and forth as its silver ringed eyes scanned around the river scene. After observing the area closely for any signs of any other activity, he started to think it was either a very good actor or it truly was out by itself on a camping trip. After about a half hour of surveillance, he headed back to his cave to eat, replenish his water supply and ensure the area around the entrance was 'natural'.

It wasn't more than a ten minute trip back to his cave, which concerned him again. It was just too close for comfort, but there was little he could think to do about it. He contemplated various options as he munched on his meal of berries, nuts, edible roots and some rabbit jerky. He finally decided a recon back up the route it had taken from the road was a wise plan. He double checked he had his usual equipment loaded in his army combat fatigues, his standard wear when he moved around the forest. He had 'civilian' clothes for when he ventured into soul society. The canteen was full, the binoculars back in place. The first aid kit of soul medicines he had acquired on various raids was in the left leg pocket. The Glock 37 with a full clip was strapped to his right leg beside his army Ka-Bar knife in the side pocket. He thought about grabbing his helmet with the night-vision device attached, but sure he'd be back before dark, he stayed with the soft field hat, put on his sunglasses and was ready to go. He was glad not to have had to use the Glock during his life in the forest; the Ka-Bar on the other hand was very handy. Thinking back to three years ago, he wondered why he brought so much of his army stuff with him into the forest, but now he was glad he did.

On the journey up to the road he had been on high alert, carefully examining every possible hiding or observation location. It was uneventful. He skirted around the creature only getting close enough to check that it hadn't moved. At the road he spent a good hour watching and observing any activity, there was neither too much nor too little going on. He guessed the small white corolla parked in the small rest area by the bridge was its. A family stopped at the rest area, two adult, and two smaller adults. They could hardly be called children with the aliens inside; they acted as nothing more than smaller versions of the adults. Traffic was light on the road with nothing of note moving in either direction. As the sun got lower in the afternoon sky, he decided it was time to head back. He planned another pass by the creature's campsite before he headed for his cave.


	2. Analyzes Material Requirements

**Analyzes Material Requirements – Former Spider**

Analyzes Material Requirements checked her camping equipment one more time. She pulled up a mental checklist in her mind. Her life term as a spider helped to keep her organized. Her host's memories provided the needed items for the list. Given this was not her first time camping, her own memories and experience were combined with the host's memories and she was comfortable with her preparations. She was a little sad that she knew no one who enjoyed the outdoors and the camping experience in the wilderness of this planet as she did. Most of the souls she worked with in the large production planning office thought it odd that she would go off for days in the forest, alone. She mused that maybe she was a little different for a soul. She thought about her past lives and if she were honest with herself she knew she was different. She hadn't found her place, her home, most souls picked a home by their second, third maybe fourth world, and this was her seventh. She had been on the Origin, and then a Flower, a Bat, a See- Weed, a Bear and finally a Spider, only one life term on each world. There had been no reason to stay. Now she was a human. So far human was her favorite host: the contrasts of color, light, texture, sound, the emotions, oh the emotions, they were the most difficult to handle. She had trouble in the beginning adjusting to it all. Her last life term as a colorless, emotionless, logical spider contrasted greatly with the human world. Sometimes she regretted requesting an adult host, maybe a child would have been easier to adjust to, but then she wouldn't have had the independence she enjoyed.

Analyzes Material Requirements pulled her thoughts back to the matter at hand. She checked her IPhone to confirm she had the location of her starting point for her camping trip loaded in the mapquest app. Then a hardy pull on the camping backpack got it up and on to her back. She tested the weight on her back; it was a little heavier than usual. It held more food for the extra couple of days she planned on staying. Her body was taller than most human females, with better toned muscles. This was primarily because of the life of the host prior to it being caught and her being inserted. From the host memories, she knew the body had been a tri-athlete in college and had used its athletic abilities despite the poor nutrition while in hiding to stay a step ahead of capture for an extended period. However, she felt her own exercise program and healthy eating habits had restored and improved the health of the body. She was a conscientious soul, feeling the responsibility for the careful maintenance of her host body. After a quick glance around the small neat studio apartment, she was ready to go.

It was still at least two hours till dawn as Analyzes Material Requirements loaded her backpack into the small white rental car she had picked up the day before. She had told them she would return it in about a week. The trip was about three hours and she wanted to arrive an hour or so after dawn, hike most of the morning to get deep into the woods. She hoped to find a good spot for her campsite with just the right views of the wilderness in the former national forest to capture in her drawings. She had never been to this area, but maps showed a small river she planned to follow. She felt she had everything covered. A brief thought crossed her mind … she hadn't told anyone exactly where she would be … she knew she should have, it was a prudent thing to do, especially because the host had no family. Her spider logic lost out to her human emotions and she dismissed the thought in her excitement to be on her way.

Three hours later she pulled into the small rest area by the river. It was approaching 7 AM and the sun's morning rays were dancing across the river's surface as the current generated ripples, standing waves and swirling eddies. She finished the large fancy coffee she treated herself to at the last small town convenience store she passed. Getting out of the car, she walked to the small fence overlooking the river. Leaning against it for support, she glanced around at the pristine wilderness, her nose inhaled the scents of the forest, and the sound of the pure sparkling water entered her ears. She flexed her muscles to limber up for the hike. After a few minutes of stretching, her muscles were warm and limber. The host body tingled in anticipation of the experience; its retained memories of the endorphin high from extreme exercise flashed in her mind. Analyzes Material Requirements smiled as she went back to the car, lifted the pack up onto her back, and adjusted the straps for the most comfortable position. She took one final glance in the car, not bothering to lock it, knowing it would be waiting for her return. There was no reason for anyone to disturb it. As she did a quick review of her mental checklist, she proceeded down to the riverbank.

The going was a little rough in spots and she struggled a number of times to get around trees and outcroppings along the riverbank. Fortunately, it was cool and shady during most of the hike. She planned five minute breaks every hour or so to rest, drink water, and eat a small energy bar. She took advantage of the few minutes of rest to enjoy the sights and smells of the wilderness. She tossed pebbles in the river and smiled when they skipped once or twice across the surface. She followed birds in their endless flights up down and around, in and out of the trees. She laughed as small animals scamper ahead of her. She so enjoyed this part of her life on this bright blue green planet and felt lucky to have been given this host body that was capable of transporting her to these scenes of great splendor. As it approached noon, she came to a wide level spot in the riverbank with an elevated area clear of undergrowth at the edge of a stand of trees. Perfect, she thought as she surveyed the area from the rise under the trees. She dropped the pack and flexed her muscles to loosen the tightness that had developed over the morning. The next half hour was spent setting up her camp site. Complete, she changed into her shorts, flip flops and removed her top to accommodate the increased temperature of the day and expose her skin to the sun's rays and the gentle breezes of the forest. Gathering the drawing pad and the box of pencils, she walked down to the river edge. She ran her toes though the water and squealed in pleasure at the coolness of the river. Looking around she spotted a large smooth rock with a great view down the river. She scrambled on to the rock and surveyed the sight, then settled in for a pleasant relaxing afternoon of observing and drawing the landscape.

As the sun got low in the sky and she felt hunger in her host body, she decided to head back to her tent and provide the nourishment her body was requesting. She got up and made a quick step off the rock only to feel her foot slip. She reached out to catch herself. Her drawing material went flying out of her hands as her body slammed into rocks, roots and the ground. She felt her ankle twist as her foot became stuck between two rocks.

She screamed as pain shot up her leg. The sting of the impact to the ground dazed her. She screamed again as she tried to move her foot from between the rocks. She gritted her teeth trying to control her body's pain response. After gasping and choking with the pain, she finally caught her breath for a second. Unexpectedly, in the middle of the agony and confused mental processes the stunned spider mind lost control to the host memory. Suddenly, words that described human reproduction, bowel products and interpersonal sexual relations in short, guttural terms sprang to the fore. At this moment of anguish, frustration and panic, this language souls never would think to use easily fell out of her mouth with loud clarity.


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

For about a half hour David had been surveying the creatures' boring activities, watching from a distance someone draw was as boring as watching paint dry. Nonetheless, David male brain was intrigued enough with the attractive female form to repeatedly draw his eyes back to the creature. He mentally worked to focus on the area around it for signs of any unusual activity and saw none. He suddenly heard a loud female scream. He stopped in the underbrush and quickly scanned back to its location on the riverbank with his binoculars. A second scream erupted as he focused in on it. Then he heard the longest string of descriptive swearing he'd heard since Afghanistan followed by sobs and crying. If it wasn't for his experienced understanding of the need for stealth in the situation and his high level of alert, he would have laughed out loud at its unexpectedly colorful language. His humor at the unexpected language from a soul quickly evaporated as he realized it was hurt.

Analyzes Material Requirements was stunned, terrified and in pain. She could hardly move without her foot and ankle sending pain shooting up her leg. She looked back to her foot and ankle between the rocks. Any movement caused immediate pain in her leg, more pain started to register along her thigh and hip, plus her forearm and the side of her face. She tried to calm down and rely on her spider experience to logically analyze the situation. The first analysis was very bad. She couldn't move, her foot was wedged between two large immoveable rocks, and the phone and first aid kit were in the tent, dozens of feet away. It was miles to the nearest road. She was alone in the wilderness with no help available; no one even knew she was here. It would be over a week before she would even be missed by her team of planners at the office. Knowing it was useless, she still choked out a cry for help through her sobs and tears.

David felt very conflicted. Despite his war experience with IED's and booby trapped suicide bombers, he knew seekers would never sacrifice one of their own that way. Therefore, his army ranger mind wanted to immediately run to save the helpless woman in pain. His wild and free human mind knew it was a soul not a human, a risk to his free life. He was frozen to the spot, uncertain of what to do. If he helped it, then what? It would know he was human, it would tell the Seekers. How could he help it without risk to himself? His mind flashed back to similar screams and cries from women in Afghanistan, their faces a reflection of their fear, their terror, and their pain. He had always helped then. He didn't hesitate then. His entire body tensed with indecision as he quickly scanned the area with his binoculars for any signs of any other activity. The choking pitiful cry for help tipped the scale. The humanity in him won out. He had the first aid kit with a supply of Soul medicines with him. He had to help it. He rose to his feet and moved slowly but purposefully towards it. As he approached, his eyes tracked around the area for any movement as he pulled the first aid kit from his pocket.

Analyzes Material Requirements put her hand to her mouth, gritted her teeth again to try to calm herself. She knew she needed to save her strength to develop a plan to address her situation. Suddenly, a sound, a footstep, could it be… help? She moved her head in the direction of the sound. The early evening sun was in her eyes, she squinted, and she could make out a man, a tall muscular man only a dozen feet away coming toward her.

"Oh, please help me, I twisted my ankle, it hurts so much…" she choke out though her tears.

"I have No Pain and water." David replied as he knelt beside her and took out a small piece of the medicine. "Open your mouth." He said as he again quickly scanned the area for any movement.

She opened her mouth and he placed the small thin sheet of tissue on her tongue and held the canteen of water to her lips. "Thank you," she sobbed. Within seconds the pain was gone.

David leaned back and did another quick survey of the area, still nothing. He scanned the scrapes and bruises from her tear stained face to her ankle twisted in between the rocks then back to her face with a short pause at her sport bra covered breasts. "Before I do anything else, are you alone? " He asked in a low level tone while studying the face for any and all expressions. He was pretty sure he could detect a lie if she tried, even in a seeker.

Analyzes Material Requirements was confused by the rather cold words. She was now able to move her upper body to better look at the person who saved her. The clothing he wore was different from anything she had seen before, odd random multi colored spots and splatters all over and a few small patches near the top of the sleeve. A small bright rectangle caught her eye. It looked familiar, red and white stripes and then a dark blue square in the corner with a bunch of white spots. Below it was a patch with the head of an animal and then a smaller one … a word … AIRBORNE? She was uncertain of the meaning. Her eyes then moved to his chest where there was a long patch with some small black letters on the shirt she could just make out … U … S … A … R … M … she couldn't really see the last letter. She then saw the gun … but was surprised to see his hand gripping it … he must be a Seeker, despite the nervous manner and lack of the typical seeker black clothing, he would help, but why the harsh tone? "Yes." She looked at him quizzically.

David hesitated; he could see the confusion and uncertainty in her eyes, but no lie. "Before you do anything stupid like that suicide thing you creatures can do, hear me out." He slowly removed his sunglasses.

Analyzes Material Requirements was very confused. "Why, would I do …" horror filled her eyes, her stomach flipped and a cold sweat immediately covered her body. "You're still…."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I will get your foot and ankle unstuck and heal you, but there are conditions." David's mind was racing to develop a plan. The only thing he was certain of was that he couldn't let her return to soul society. There may be no seekers here now, she said she was alone and there was no lie in her voice. He knew she would lead the Seekers back here if he let her go and they would tear these woods up looking for his ass.

She felt light headed, she thought she would vomit. She started to cry again. She didn't want to die. She liked this planet, this body, this life. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"I said I wouldn't, but there is a problem, I can't let you go back to your soul society back there," he gestured behind his back. "You would bring the seekers here looking for me."

Analyzes Material Requirements did understand his point, much as she wished she didn't, he was right, she was obligated to report any wild humans, it was the right thing to do, it made society safer. She could try to lie and say she wouldn't report him, but she was a good soul she didn't lie, she really couldn't lie, souls didn't have a reason to lie to each other, only seekers could lie. They needed to be able to lie to wild humans and even then, the rumors were that most weren't very good at it. Slowly she collapsed back to the ground and cried softly in her hands.

David looked down at the trembling creature, as it wept at his feet. Damn, he knew it was a bug, a worm, an alien creature that took over his world, eliminated the human race and relegated him to a life of loneliness and hard survival in the wilderness. Yes, that was the big picture, but here and now it was just him and this, this what? His wild and free human mind saw an alien slime hiding in a human body. Maybe, but in his heart, he was looking down at a sentient being in fear of him crying pitifully at his feet for its life. In that split second, he made the decision to go with his heart. The compassionate warrior heart, to save a life, not take one." Do you have family, a husband or boyfriend or partner or whatever it is you things call it, in your life?" He asked in a level tone.

Analyzes Material Requirements heard the question, but didn't understand why he would care. She didn't know the best response; she couldn't lie, so she just spoke the truth. "No" she replied through her tears. She started to review her limited options, actually no options. He was a wild human, they were cruel, heartless killers why would he let her return home. She was as good as dead right here. Could she do it? Could she end her life? She never thought about it, never had to…

No ... David thought about her answer, maybe less likely there would be a large search for it. He would have to develop a plan to cover its disappearance. Maybe stage its stuff somewhere else and make it look like an animal attack or something, maybe closer to the car. It might work. Shit, they would need some of its stuff if for no other reason than it would need its own things. He would have to work on the details later… "Ok, there are two alternates; the second one comes with conditions."

Analyzes Material Requirements looked up surprised at the words. He was offering an alternative to final death? What could be the alternative? Some slow torture for his pleasure?


	4. The Decision

**The Decision**

"First, I can walk away and you can do your suicide thing, or second, you can come with me for now and we will try to work out some amiable solution. Now, for it to work you have to be willing to not try to escape." David paused and looked into the surprised silver ringed blue eyes. He had only heard vaguely about their ability to end their and the host life with some internal action. He had no idea if it was a common reaction or only a very last resort. He was just hoping she wasn't the suicidal type.

"Why would you do this?" Analyzes Material Requirements asked choking on her tears.

David hesitated, he did another review of the area as he wondered how or if he should answer the question …"I was an army ranger for three tours in Afghanistan, I saw a lot of death, and I killed people. I don't want to be responsible for more death. Maybe, I shouldn't care about you, what your kind have done to my world, I should want you dead. But, I can't look in your helpless eyes and not try to save you. But, I have to protect myself, so this is all I can think of now." David paused hoping she would recognize his honesty and compassion and not do anything rash. He waited for a response.

Analyzes Material Requirements was hesitant and apprehensive. Now she recognized the small bright patch on his sleeve. It was the symbol of the human government of the larger area called the United States that her home here in the local area called Arkansas had been a part of. She also knew what the term army meant; despite his unusually compassionate words, he was an admitted trained killer from the human wars and she trembled at the thought. However, she could see no alternative. If she didn't agree to the second choice, he would walk away. She would be left here, unable to move, unable to help herself and far from any other possible assistance … facing a slow painful death or her own suicide. Her logical spider experienced mind knew the suicide option would always be available, so for now she chose life. "I … I don't want final death … I will go with you."

"Good decision." David said, relieved, as he moved down to her foot between the rocks. He examined the placement of the rocks and within a few minutes he was able to carefully move rocks around to get her foot out. It wasn't too difficult for him with his size and strength, plus with his Ka-Bar for leverage, but he didn't think she would have been able to do it by herself, especially with her injuries. He looked over to her tent and then back to her face. "You would be more comfortable in your tent while I work on your injuries … I'll have to carry you … I won't hurt you … I only want to help." He looked in her scared fearful eyes. She nodded as her eyes locked on his. He then reached under her, picked her up gently in his arms and carried her toward her tent.

Analyzes Material Requirements was relieved when her foot was freed from the rocks. She was shocked he asked her 'permission' to carry her. She nodded and was very wary as he picked her up, but wrapped one arm around his neck for support and leverage. She was surprised at his strength. She had a much better look at his face as they made their way to the tent. Dark brown hair, a little long and messy, very short beard growth. His brown eyes glanced between her face and the tent. The word attractive popped out of her host's memories to describe what she saw. She was shocked at the thought, also at the odd 'pleasant' feelings the host body signaled to her brain, but her fear easily overwhelmed them. She was uncertain about the various emotions that seem to travel across his face as he carried her to the tent. She whispered, "Thank you" as he gently lowered her on to her sleeping bag.

David so wished she was human. His male testosterone fueled body was so aware of the curves of warm soft flesh he touched, the feel of her arm clinging to his neck, the smell, the feel of a woman, in his arms now, after so long… If it wasn't for the silver rings in the eyes that stared at him warily … he could so… He steeled his mind and body pushing the thoughts away again. He smiled at her thanks, "No problem … umm, so what's your name … I'm David…"

She was thinking she needed to remain as calm as possible hoping not to provoke the violence that humans were capable of. She was surprised at his demeanor so far, it was so unexpected. Her logical spider mind accessed memories, host and soul to develop an action plan to best survive this situation. The first step was to present a calm, but cautious attitude in response to his offer of unexpectedly helpful and caring treatment. "Analyzes Material Requirements," she replied softly and tentatively smiled back.

"Well, Miss Requirements," he smirked, "that's a mouthful, what do your friends call you?" he asked as he moved down to her foot.

She was a little confused by the 'Miss Requirements' comment, but responded in a wary, but as 'friendly' a tone as she could muster, "They don't call me anything different … just Analyzes Material Requirements." She was suddenly concerned, not knowing how much to say, what to say. She didn't see his reaction to her admission that she had no family, but then if she said she didn't have any friends he might find that odd. She didn't know what the right response was; she had never talked to a wild human before. She bit at her lower lip nervously trying to remain calm and watched as he examined her injuries.

"Well, hum, I'll call you Ally…" David said glancing to her face, then turned back to examine her foot and ankle.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Ok, ah, that will be fine…" She responded in a hesitate tone.

As best as he could determine there were no broken bones just plenty of scrapes and bruising around the foot and ankle, plus the internal twisting that caused all the pain. The Clean and Heal quickly eliminated all signs of the injuries to her foot and ankle. Fortunately, nothing was deep, so Seal wasn't needed. David moved on to the larger bruises and scrapes to her thigh, arm and side of her face. More Clean and Heal and the remaining small cuts, scrapes and bruises were history. Again, his Y chromosome mind went wild as his fingers rubbed the medicine on her warm, soft, feminine skin. A sprinkling and massaging in of Smooth powder over the scrapes and she was soon as good as new. David glanced around the tent and spied a small towel. He reached over and grabbed it, wetting one end with water from his canteen. He looked at her face again. "I'm going to clean off some of the dirt … ok?" She nodded. He gently cleaned her face of dirt smudges and tear stains as her eyes continued to focus on him with apprehension. When he finished getting the last of the grime and tears from her face, he handed her the towel so she could wipe her hands. "Looks like we're done, how are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at the cautious face thinking to himself, why does she have to be so damn cute!

Ally hesitated, "I feel fine, with the No Pain I don't feel any pain…" she shrugged slightly, "Thank you for your help … I am very grateful…" and smiled as she tried to present a calm manner as she continued to suspiciously appraise him. She continued to be surprised at how very gentle and caring of her he had been while healing her injuries. She saw nothing but compassion and concern for her on his face.

"You guys do have some pretty good medicines" David commented with a smile.

His calm, caring concern and his gentle response to her injuries, caused her to respond too casually without giving her words much thought. "It's important that we are able to maintain and improve the health and well-being of our hosts, make their lives better. That is one of the important requirements as we analyze every new world to determine the feasibility of acquiring it for …" Ally had glanced down to her foot as she was speaking and when she looked back to David his smile had faded and his mouth quickly set into a hard line. The compassion she thought she had seen in his eyes was gone, replaced by a cold glare. She was confused by the sudden change in his demeanor.

The words she uttered stabbed him like a knife. He felt like a house or piece of equipment that was 'maintained' for the service it would provide. "Interesting philosophy, so you turn sentient beings into nothing more than hollowed out living structures to be 'maintained' for your comfort, huh?" He spoke the words in a cold calm accusatory manner as he glared into her silver ringed eyes.

She froze under his glare, berating herself for being so stupid not to realize who she was talking to. Not sure how to respond if at all. "I was just ex…" she looked down flushing, she knew he didn't want to hear a justification, and for the first time it occurred to her that maybe that was what it was, a justification for … for, she couldn't think of a good descriptive word, however, the host memory produced one… genocide … No, she thought, that's not right, we improved the lives of our hosts … didn't we?

David straightened up "We have to get going…"

His words drew her attention back to him. Fear returned to her with the cold tone in his voice.

He reached into the first aid kit, pulled out a small bottle.

Suddenly his arm and hand extended toward her face and a mist with the smell of raspberries covered her nose and mouth and everything went black.

"Enough of that bullshit…" he muttered as he watched it pass out, catching its head and lowering it to the sleeping bag.


	5. Home

**Home**

After almost fifteen minutes of carrying it fireman style up the hill swearing and muttering to himself about these creatures and especially this one's casual justification of its … what … lifestyle? Playing God with an entire species? He finally reached his cave with what he guessed was about five foot ten inches and hundred and forty or so pounds of dead weight over his shoulder and the flip flop that fell off half way up the hill in his pocket. Once inside he headed for his 'bedroom' and stood over the air mattress. He paused, glanced over at its ass inches from his face. Maybe that's exactly where its head was located as he patted the tight rounded cheeks lightly a couple of times. He chuckled and contemplated just dropping the thing to see how high it'd bounce. The drop might knock some sense into the ignorant amoral brain … if these things even had brains. Obviously, they had something like a brain, they weren't dumb. He smirked as he knelt down and carefully placed it on his mattress. Grabbing a pillow, he lifted the head and gently lowered it on to the pillow. He looked at the injured ankle. Shit, it really should be taped for support. He spent time rummaging through his supplies finally returning with the tape he needed. When he finished taping the ankle with the roll of stretch gauze, he covered it with a blanket and stood up. He studied the perfectly innocent looking face as she slept. He sighed, there he was thinking 'she' again. After the rant about them 'improving' the lives and well-being of their hosts, in his anger he had returned to thinking of her as an 'it' again.

Thinking he had another good three or four hours before the Sleep wore off, he headed back to her, damn, uh, it's, camp site. He scouted the area, untouched. He circled around in a slowly closing arc. Again, he found no evidence of anyone in the area and nothing out of the ordinary. So, she had not lied about being alone. He was not surprised. He had been sure he could pick it up if she had tried. He sorted through her, damn, ok he shrugged to himself, her stuff. He was rather surprised at how light and efficiently she had packed for the camping trip. His mind wandered trying to make sense of this creature, Ally, he remembered the nickname he had given her and smiled. He found a small supply of freeze dried camping food and energy bars, plus some fresh vegetables and fruit, neatly sliced and tightly packaged. He was surprised at the limited number of clothing items she had with her. Not the typical girl that he remembered. The one pair of jeans he watched her hiking in was neatly folded beside the backpack. The mental image of how well they hugged her ass passed though his mind. He smiled and shook his head. Beside them was the top she was wearing earlier, then a pair of jean short shorts, few sports bras, a few pair of socks and her boots. The odd thing was the six pair of panties tightly rolled beside the socks. He would have guessed her plan was for a two maybe three day trip, but why six pairs of underwear? Hum, she probably planned on just rewearing the outerwear, he could certainly understand that, and just changing the underwear daily … and socks weren't needed for flip flops. He was astonished at the limited toiletries' she had with her. Toothbrush and toothpaste made sense, a spray of soul bug repellent and sunscreen, but that was pretty much it … no makeup or any of the other usual crap woman had with them all the time. It was more confirmation that she was alone and didn't expect visitors. He chuckled at his investigative skills as he packed up all her stuff. It took a minute of searching by the rocks along the riverbank to find the matching flip flop to the one in his pocket. It apparently had fallen off during her original fall. He also found her water bottle and empty bags which must have held some of her fruit and veggie snacks. Well, she was following though on her own rant about maintaining a host body, he thought as he shook his head in disgust. He took a few minutes to thumb through her drawing pad, mostly landscapes no people, hum interesting, he thought. He also made sure to pocket her IPhone. He was relieved that it looked as if there was probably more time than he originally thought to decide on a scenario to explain her disappearance. He policed the area making it look as though no one had been there. Then with a final check around, and with dusk approaching, he hoisted her pack on his back and returned to the cave.

A half hour later he sat cross legged beside his mattress munching on more berries staring at the sleeping 'woman' contemplating the situation. He had started to second guess his entire decision. Did he really want to be a warden of a prison for this creature? No, he didn't want a prisoner, he wanted a companion. He wanted someone to talk to, to interact with, a friend. He needed someone to stave off the crushing loneliness that had been his life. He so wished she was human. However, she wasn't. His mind wandered as he regarded the female figure before him. He thought back to the day's event and his spur of the moment decision. Could he have done anything differently? Yes, he could have walked away, ignored her screams and let her die in pain. That would have been the safest thing for him to do. If the seekers ever found the body, they would see it was an accident and that would have been the end of the problem for him. No, he knew he couldn't have done that. He could have given her the No Pain, and then walked away… but it would have been the same outcome, just a little slower or later. No … No, the only thing he could have done differently would have been to let her go after he got her foot out of the rocks. He could have taken the risk that the seekers she was sure to report him to, wouldn't find him and his painstakingly built sanctuary or he could have packed up and looked for another location. How big a risk either option would it have been, he didn't know, he couldn't know, but certainly riskier than any other option.

He sighed, if he was honest with himself he knew there was another reason for his decision, she was an attractive woman. Maybe it was an alien creature running the show inside, but outside she was hot. It had been a long time without human contact, female human contact. Again, he studied her peacefully sleeping form. He reached over and gentle brushed aside a few of the wisps of blond hair framing her flawless relaxed face, noticed the small ideally shaped ear, studied her perfectly sized and shaped nose with just a slight upturn at the end, gazed at the small mouth with the full pouty rose colored lips waiting to be kisse…"Shit … Shit … Shit," he mumbled to himself. "I've got to get a hold of myself here." He gritted his teeth, took a couple of deep breaths. "Ok … Ok … focus David, focus." Ok, now calmer, he reminded himself he had promised her he wouldn't hurt her and that they would try to work out some amiable solution. He was determined he was going to keep his side of the bargain. He wasn't going to be an asshole about her despite her crap comments about maintaining host bodies, he would control himself. It was important to him that he treats her fairly and gives her the opportunity to accept the situation and not fear him. He had maintained a moral compass his entire life and would not change now. He knew if she was going to stay here not as a prisoner he had to develop a trusting relationship with her and to do that he had to keep his 'little head' under control.

To refocus his mind he picked up her drawing book again and slowly studied each of the many drawings. Again, he noticed only landscapes and a few objects, no people; however, he was impressed by the detail and accuracy. He wasn't sure who to be impressed by, the alien creature or the poor girl whose body it controlled. Ah, the philosophical nature versus nurture question taken to a whole different level, he mused. He heard a slight mumble, looked up at her and watched as she moved in her sleep. He glanced at his watch; it was approaching nine, time to sleep himself. Ah, a new issue, he hadn't setup his cave for guests. The air mattress was the only comfortable sleeping spot he had. He looked at the sleeping young woman; well they were going to have to share. He stood up, walked over to the spot where he had set her things. He pulled the flip flop out of his pocket; put it next to the one from the riverbank. Added the drawing book to her small pile of belongings and then proceeded to his 'bath' room to prepare for bed. When he returned, he glanced in her direction; she had moved in her sleep again. Ah, a restless sleeper, he chuckled to himself, he could deal with it, he was happy to have such an issue to be bothered about at this point in his life. He stripped to his boxers and t shirt, turned off his solar powered lamp, and slid under the blanket beside her.


	6. Midnight

**Midnight**

Ally started to wake. She had a vague memory of some horrible dream. Images of her camping, falling and the pain played across her slowly awakening mind. A stranger providing help suddenly appeared in her consciousness. She imagined herself turning to look at her benefactor; thankful he was there to save her … human! Her eyes shot open and she screamed.

David was jolted from sleep by a scream. He slid over and grabbed her holding her gently, "Ally, calm down, shhh, calm down, I won't hurt you, you're safe here, Ally, it alright, shhh, calm, it's ok…" he continued in a soothing tone.

Ally felt strong arms encircle her, she pulled away and they released her as she heard a familiar voice and soothing reassuring words. David, was that his name? Why was he calling her Ally? Then she remembered the name he had given her as more details of their encounter registered in her mind. She was in near total darkness. "David?" she choked out.

"Yes, I'm right here, you're in my home, you've been sleeping, you're safe, I'm not going to hurt you," he continued in the calming tone. He could hear her gasping breath after breath, but then slowly calming.

"Where am I? … I can't see." She whimpered with a panicked tone in her voice, afraid he was still angry in spite of his current calm and concerned tone.

"In my place, I'll put on a light." David reached for the lamp and soon the small grotto that was his bedroom was bathed in a soft glow. "That better?" he asked. He looked into her wide fear-filled eyes with the glow of silver reflecting back at him. "Ok, just relax, calm down. It's the middle of the night" he glanced at his watch, seeing it was about midnight. "Are you in any pain? How's your ankle?" he questioned in the same level calming tone.

"Why did you put me to sleep?" she blurted out in a fearful apprehensive tone again nervously chewing at her lower lip. She knew what had happened, she recognized the smell. She looked at his face expecting to see anger again, all she saw was the return of the concern and caring.

"Ah, sorry about that, I should have warned you, explained why I had to do it … but I was a little pissed at your comments … you know … anyway, I'm sorry." He responded with a little embarrassment.

She was surprised, shocked, by his apology. She didn't expect such a response. She wasn't sure what she expected as a reaction from him; anger, aggression, violence, everything she heard humans were capable of, but caring and compassion along with an apology? She didn't know what to think of him. She worked at calming her nerves to respond, "Ah, thank you. I'm sorry for what I said; I guess I didn't think how it would affect you. Ah, my ankle does hurt a little, but everything else is fine, maybe just a little sore… I guess…" she trailed off.

David slid out of the bed, slipped on an old pair of loafers he kept for walking around in the cave, grabbed the bottle of No Pain and the canteen of water, quickly returned and handed them to her.

Ally took one small piece of No Pain and a long drink of the water and in seconds the pain was gone. She felt better, was calmer and smiled tentatively at him, "Thank you," she responded handing him the medicine and water. Almost at the same time her bladder announced a need not to be ignored, she knew she had to do something about the issue very soon. After a few moments of hesitation she whispered, "Ah, David, please, I … I have to pee…" as she looked down at the blanket and blushed.

David had been standing by the edge of the mattress as she drank the water and had taken the bottle and canteen from her when he caught the quiet plea. "Oh, sure, no problem, let me show you, no, probably carry you, with that ankle … you ok with me carrying you again?"

Ally was taken aback again that he was concerned about her 'feelings'. He had carried her earlier. She was concerned that the ankle pain had returned and she could feel something around it; maybe the Heal didn't work inside, probably needed Inside Heal, or Inside Clean, she wasn't sure, she wasn't a Healer. "I'm ok with it…" she replied "Thank you for your concern…"

David knelt down on the edge of the mattress and beckoned her to him. She slid warily across the bed into his arms. He handed her the lamp, stood up easily and they headed off to the 'bath' room. David cleared his throat as they approached a tunnel. "Ah, I should warn you that my facilities are rather primitive. I never had to worry about visitors…"

Ally hung on to the lamp with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck. Again, her host body responded with 'pleasure' signals to her brain which she did her best to ignore. She actually chuckled slightly at his comments of concern and responded. "I'll be fine." She did look around in amazement as they traveled through a large cavern into a tunnel. She heard the sound of water flowing increase along with the temperature and humidity as they progressed down the passageway. In a short time they entered another cavern with a flowing stream of warm water, the source of the sound and humidity. She soon found herself looking at a chair with a hole in the seat and a bucket under it beside the stream. Her first thought was that primitive was an understatement. However, the urgency of her situation overrode everything else. He put her down and held her until she had a grip on the arm of the chair to steady herself on one foot.

"The toilet paper is here." He pointed to a hook on the side of the chair. "I'll walk over there and turn my back…ok? Call me when you're ready and I'll come get you." He headed off toward his bathing pool. He wanted to get her a towel and washcloth in hopes it would make her a little more comfortable in these primitive conditions.

She watched him walk off with his back to her and she quickly turned to resolve the immediate situation. She took the opportunity to survey her surroundings from the shadows she was left in when he took the lamp. She noticed the wrapping on her ankle. More of his care for her, she shook her head in amazement. She didn't understand his motive. He didn't have to be so caring, she understood the reason for him holding her hostage, but why was he so, so, nice? As a soul, she was a naturally trusting being, but why was he acting so different from everything she was told to expect from a wild human? She sighed to herself and reinforced in her mind to be calm and warily friendly in hopes of keeping his attitude toward her the same. She also advised herself to be more careful about the content of her conversations so as not to anger him again. She had watched him as he walked about twenty or thirty feet away with his back to her. He had reached on to a small rock shelf area by the stream before kneeing with the lamp beside him by a small pool of the stream. Her eyes followed the warm stream from his location to where it cascaded over a small rocky area by the chair and then disappeared into the rock face of the room. When she was finished with both her physical need and mental musings she called. "Ah, David, I'm ready…"

David heard her call and immediately turned and headed in her direction with a smile on his face. "You ok?" he asked as he reached her. He handed her a small wet washcloth and small dry towel. "You can use these to clean up … not exactly the Hilton, but the best I can do." He smiled a crooked smile at her.

"Yes" she smiled back, "I'm fine … Thank you …" she washed and dried her hands and watched as he took the bucket out from under the chair. He walked over to the rock face and dumped it into the stream where the current could immediately whisk it away. Taking a couple of steps back toward the small rocky waterfall, he refilled it with clean water. Simple enough process she thought. "Interesting system you have…" she commented. He grinned and chuckled at her comment. She managed a smile in return as he carefully picked her up again and they headed back to the 'bedroom'. Again, her body signaled pleasure at his touch and she felt herself lean ever so slightly into his arms.

"Well, I was lucky to find this place when I did, I've tried to make it more livable, but with just me here I didn't worry too much about making any elaborate changes. Now, I may have to review a few things…" he said as he looked down at her in his arms. David was in a constant battle with his body to maintain control, now he almost thought he felt her leaning into him, no, couldn't be. Must be wishful thinking, he rationalized.

Ally caught his implication and was again nervously chewing at her lower lip. When they reached his bed, he knelt down again and she slipped out of his arms and across the mattress to the other side.

"You set?" he asked "I have to turn off the lamp to save the power…"

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded.

He sat down on the edge of the mattress, kicked off his loafers, turned off the lamp and slid into bed beside her.


	7. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

They lay silently on the mattress for a few minutes in the darkness with Ally continuing to nervously worry at her lower lip. She had to ask, she couldn't sleep without knowing her situation with him. "Ah, David are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yes…"he responded tentatively.

"What is your plan for me…" she asked with a catch in her voice.

David was surprised at her direct question, but understood her concern. Remembering what he had promised himself earlier, he carefully chose his words. "I suppose much of it depends on you and how you respond to this arrangement. I said I wouldn't hurt you and I won't. As I said we will work on an amiable solution to our situation. I'm not sure what that will be, but we can talk about it as we go along. I know you had a life out there in your society and I'm sorry I've taken that from you. I did agonize over my decision while you slept. I couldn't leave you to suffer and probably die there, but to let you go was too big a risk for me to take. Bringing you here was the only solution I could think of quickly." He paused to gather his thoughts and decided to just be honest, knowing she probably couldn't lie, and it seemed only fair. "I … I do have to admit some of the decision was selfish on my part. I … I have been alone for years, it's been difficult, lonely, I've been hoping to find a friend, a companion, someone to just talk to, laugh with, just to have a life, beyond just survival." He paused again, swallowing the lump in his throat. "After I left the army, I came here thinking I could get away, and decide what I wanted to do with my life. I was only twenty-two. I thought I had plenty of time to plan a direction for myself, find the right person to live life with, maybe kids, you know a family; but that's all changed now… sometimes I think I'm the last human left…" He paused again. "When I first saw you in the forest, I thought you were human, being alone and all, I was really hoping you were human. But, I could soon see you weren't, so I planned to just ignore you. But, when you got hurt, stuck in the rocks, I couldn't just walk away, I couldn't. So, here we are…" he sighed and was quiet.

Ally lay stunned, unsure of how to react to his apparently heartfelt explanation of his actions. She knew he could be lying, but why would he? What could be his ulterior motivation? He had control of her; she didn't know where she was, how she could escape or where to go if she did. She had been asleep for hours. He had time to rethink his decision to save her. He could have done anything to her. And what did he do? He bandaged her ankle, put her in a comfortable bed and covered her with a warm blanket. He didn't have to be so sensitive to her emotions while nursing her injuries and attending her physical needs. She felt guilt for herself and her species for how they had destroyed his life. He didn't seem the kind of human she heard about, the violent, destructive creatures that would justify her species control of this world. Her entire value structure as a soul was upset and thrown into question.

She weighed her reaction; she quickly ran though her host's memories of human interpersonal relationships to find a helpful response. There were certainly plenty of memories of human physical responses to relationship issues, but to say none of the memories quite fit this particular highly emotional unique situation was an understatement. She slowly moved her small hand over until she touched his hand and interlaced her small fingers with his larger ones and gently squeezed. "Thank you … for your caring, your concern for me," she whispered, "I appreciate you telling me… your, umm, thoughts and true feelings about the situation…umm," she was now the one to pause and decide how much to disclose of her life. "I don't know how much you know or understand about us, my species, maybe you don't care, but we aren't all the same… maybe the best way to explain ah, me, is … well, ah, most of us find a home after maybe a life term on two or three host worlds, then we stay on our chosen host world for life term after life term. Some of us may take four or five worlds to decide. I know of only one other of us to have lived on more than seven worlds, I knew of her on the Mist Planet, she was different from most of us, she was very brave. She saved another's life at great risk to her own. She had moved on before I arrived. I only heard the story of her bravery; they called her … Rides the Beast. Anyway, usually during this time we find a partner to share our life terms with." Ally paused, "This is my seventh world, and I never found a partner and never stayed more than one life term on a world." It was now her turn to sigh. She didn't know why she had revealed her difference from others of her species to him. She was uncertain of his reaction. She felt the gentle squeeze of her small hand followed by the gentle stroking of her knuckles by his thumb. She felt reassured and comforted by his response.

David had been stunned by her gentle touch and squeeze of his hand. An unexpected affirmation of her gratitude for his treatment of her and hopefully confirmation of the beginnings of trust she had in him. He was pleased that he had decided to establish an honest compassionate relationship with her. His long 'soul' searching review of options while she slept had included brief thoughts of belligerent resentment toward her species and her. A quote from the last book he had read, "I can't see how killing you would make anything right. It would be like executing a private for a general's war crimes." * was the epiphany he needed to confirm the decision he knew was right.

He was astonished as he listened to her description of her species and herself. It raised plenty of questions in his mind about her species, but he really only thought about her description of her life or lives. He picked up the implication; she was different, she was not the social being that he had observed in all of her kind. She was a loner, now her answer to his first question about family and a partner hit him. She had been 'alone' among her own species for far longer than he could begin to imagine. That's why she was alone on her trip into the woods; she didn't fit in with the other souls in their perfect society. Without hesitation, he caressed her hand to provide the comfort and reassurance he felt she needed.

Their conversation flowed on as they revealed details to each other of their lives. The contact of the intertwined fingers provided a physical connection for reassurance. Somehow in the darkness, their physical bodies with predetermined viewpoints drifted from their consciousness. He was no longer a wild trained killer human to be feared and she was no long just a conquering alien slime controlling a female body to be lusted over. They were just individual beings, with hopes and fears, needs and desires, each with their own lives of loneliness and want for a connection to another. The anonymity of talking to a 'stranger' allowed the emotions and sentiments to be more easily expressed without fear of judgment. Their expressions of loneliness and need poured from each of them in a cathartic release of emotions that both needed to express but hadn't realized they were holding in. They talked not as two species but as lost 'souls' that found in each other at this unexpected moment, the comfort and understanding lacking in their lives.

David was mentally spent from the conversation. He had never been more open with his emotions with another 'person' and felt she had responded to his innermost feelings and reciprocated with her own. After a pause following the exhausting outpouring of emotions, David turned to face her in the dark. "Ally, I think we should get some sleep now, we will talk more in the morning." He hesitated "I would like to give you a hug, would that be ok?"

She wasn't sure, her host's memories provided various conflicting images of what this 'hug' might involve or lead to, but surprisingly, she trusted him now. "Yes, I think I would like that…" she whispered and felt his arms slowly and gently pull her in to his body. It felt like when he carried her only closer, warmer, safer, more secure. Her body immediately communicated its pleasure to her mind, this time her spider mind accepted the message. She relaxed in his arms and attempted to analyze their wide ranging conversation. It was confusing, but so comforting to have this man, this human confide in her and she was surprised at her willingness to reveal her personal confidences to him. She had never before felt such an emotional connection to another being. Despite her worries, her new level of confidence in his understanding of her and a feeling of security in his arms allowed her to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: *The Host: Page 243: Ian to Wanderer**


	8. Morning

**Morning**

This time Ally awoke to a different feeling, a gentle embrace. She felt the warmth of another human body very close to her, touching her. Her head was no longer on a pillow but tucked into a warm spot under David's chin. Her legs tangled with his, each of them had an arm over the other's waist. She felt soft fingertips lightly rubbing small circles on her back. She didn't move. Her logical spider mind was being swamped with human physical responses to the sexually stimulating position. A review of her various soul memories produced no helpful response to the situation. However, the human host memories were over flowing with images of similar situations, responses, and the implications. Concerning for Ally was her human body's physical response. There was the warmth, no, the heat radiating from her body's inner core being to the surface where her skin tingled at his touch. Then there was the moisture of the physical arousal she felt. The human sexual response and their reproductive process had all been a very clinical part of the information provided prior to choosing this world. She knew what her body was preparing for; she did have experience satisfying the host's biological needs.

Her Comforter had tried to help her understand the emotional and physical needs of her human host. Donna had been helpful in trying to get her to open up to others, be more social, and interact on an emotional and physical level. She had told her the host body would response emotionally and physically to the right person. Apparently her host body was very attractive to male host bodies. At times, Ally had difficulty dealing with the attention, but Souls being the kind gentle beings they were, most unwanted attention was easily discouraged. At the same time, she had little trouble finding a partner when her host body's biological needs required it. She, however, found no emotional or intellectual connection, it hadn't happened, but she knew she hadn't really made the effort. So, her encounters had been nothing but occasions for the human host's sexual release with no emotional connection for her with the other soul. She had been accepting of the situation. She was familiar with the situation. Her prior lives had been this way. The hosts she had inhabited on the other worlds didn't have an emotional component to reproduction, other than bears, but even they were much less so than humans. It was souls that were linked emotional and intellectually. In all her other lives, on all the other worlds, she had never found another soul she felt that connection to, that bond with. She knew the physical response of the host body, of her body, was clear, but the small silver being that she was, what was her emotional response? She felt something; she felt a connection to David emotionally … intellectually. She didn't understand how or why, but she felt it. Something she had never felt before. Now, she thought: why here and now? Why a wild human, how was it possible, they were different species, how could their emotional wants and needs be so similar? She worried at her lower lip again.

David woke to one of the best feeling of his life. Ally was warm beside him, snuggled close to his body, facing him. Her breathing was soft and regular against his skin as she slept. He slowing started to run his fingertips gently where he could reach on her back. Soon, there was a slight change in her breathing, but she didn't move. He thought she might be awake, but he was content to just hold her as long as she was willing and enjoy the moment. He thought through their earlier conversation and his feelings toward her, his attraction to her, his desire for her, his lust for her, they were all overwhelming. He had no doubt about his physical feelings for her, for her human body. But, she wasn't human. Yes, the body was, but the intelligence 'running' the show inside was not. Could he live with that? Could he live with what she was? What her species had done and continued to do to his world. He was concerned that his feelings for her were only his own physical needs long unfulfilled. He needed to control his physical desires and better understand his emotions feelings. He needed to remember his promise not to hurt her. He didn't want a meek prisoner. A being, a woman, emotionally and physically cowered into acceptance. No, he wanted a true friend, partner, and companion, someone to share his life.

Their conversation was so open, revealing more than he could image possible. The emotional and intellectual connection he felt was amazing to him. There had been women in his life and there were times when he thought there may be a connection beyond the physical. No, this was different, Ally was different. The few hours of conversation with her were more emotionally fulfilling than any in his life. She understood where he was coming from, his needs, desires and he felt he understood hers. They were different species, how could they have similar needs for companionship, for a friend. Could this work? It was crazy, maybe she could be that friend, that companion he wanted, he needed. Maybe there were no wild humans besides him left… she might be his only hope for a life without loneliness… He now worried about her reaction to their current close intimate physical position. He didn't want to scare her physically … emotionally. Things were moving so quickly for him emotionally also. They had talked, but perhaps she wasn't interested in him in that way. Despite their talk, she could still be scared of him and this situation he had dragged her into. He had no plan, just hope. With hope, he started their first day together.

"Ally?" he whispered as he moved his head slightly back and down to try to see her face.

"Yes." She responded and moved her head slightly back and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked with apprehension.

Ally considered the question and many of the implications her host memories presented. "Ahh, yes,"she paused and the next words were more than she planned on. "More than I thought I would be." She immediately blushed at her words and glanced down into his chest.

David watched for the reaction, surprised and happy at the words and the look on her face. "I'm very happy and relieved that you are … I was concerned you would be … uncomfortable with the situation…" his voice trailed off as her eyes came up to meet his.

Ally looked in his eyes. "Maybe I should be, but, I don't know, I'm not…"she hesitated, "I … I, ah, you have only shown care and concern for me … you could have left me to die … I know it was a risk for you to save me and bring me here, and, as you said you had time to rethink your decision … and I'm alive and still here," she paused, "I trust you…but then, I suppose I have little choice in the situation…" she shrugged smiled nervously and hesitantly continued, "I know you can lie, but what you said last night about your life and your hopes and dreams, didn't seem like a lie to me and I don't know why you would lie to me at this point, but I wouldn't know…" she paused for second and continued as her blue silver ringed eyes stayed locked on his brown ones, "I was truthful in everything I said and I hope you were truthful in what you told me."

David was pleased, but concerned with her last comments. "I know you have no choice and I truly regret it." He paused a second, "What I said last night is how I truly feel, and yes I could lie, but as you said, why would I? " he paused again to gathered his thoughts, "As I told you earlier, I want us to develop a mutually amiable arrangement that would provide an agreeable short term clarification of the current situation to …" he paused again and smirked, "Jeez, that sounded like I was offering a corporate business deal to your spider mind…"he paused again and he gazed deep into her eyes. "I've been thinking about this very much, almost from the beginning. It was one thing I resolved after I brought you here and was watching you sleep. I don't want you to be a prisoner and me a jailer. As I said I have been hoping to find a companion, a friend to share a life with. I will never purposely hurt you physically or emotionally. I can't let you leave, but beyond that our lives here can be pretty much what you are comfortable with them being." David was now quiet as his eyes stayed locked on to Ally's eyes looking for a response, a reaction.

Ally's spider mind was fully understanding and following the logical progression of ideas as David was enunciating them. She smiled when he suddenly changed tacks. She returned his gaze and looked deep into his eyes as he spoke. She turned serious as she realized what he was offering, much more than she expected. Could she live with the situation he was offering? She couldn't return to life in soul society, and for the first time the thought seriously crossed her mind … did she want to? Would she miss it? It may have only been hours she had been with David, but she felt more connected to him than to any soul on this world. Her logical spider mind weighed the offer, the implication of staying here, possible options, even possible negotiating points. Suddenly, spider logic was overwhelmed by human emotions…


	9. A Connection

**A/N: Things start to get 'M' in this chapter… much more so in the next…**

**A Connection**

In a second, the small distance that had grown between them with the conversation closed as Ally's body pulled David tightly into hers. He responded instantly, arms quickly wrapped and tighten around bodies, hands grasped and gripped at waists and heads, fingers flowed over skin. Lips met in a soft tender union, which quickly became deeper and more urgent as lips parted, mouths opened and tongues tangled in desire. After minutes that seemed both an eternity, but still not long enough, their lips parted. They rested their foreheads against one another and gasped for breath as they clung tightly together.

"Wow." was all David could say.

"Donna was right." Ally gasped out. Her spider mind attempted to fight its way though the sea of estrogen fueled female sexual desire flowing from the host's body to try to impose some measure of logic to Ally's reaction.

"Huh, who?" David gasped the question. He had a very similar fight with his long unfulfilled testosterone fueled male body. He, however, had some advantage because his body was the only one he knew and had ever known.

"Can we talk about her later, I'm … I …" Ally continued to gaze into David's eyes and a soft smile spread across her face. The internal battle between her spider mind and human body raged on. She was shocked to feel an emotional surge of pleasure within HER; an enjoyment of the fruits of the body's physical desires. As her spider mind finally reined in her human desires, she was able to briefly reflect on prior encounters. The comparisons, even for this limited experience, were beyond measure. Her mind, HER, had always been a bystander, a disinterested observer of the host bodies' biological needs. This time, for the few moments it lasted, she was there, she was a part of it; SHE enjoyed the experience on both the physical and emotional level.

David's face had a matching smile and he said, "Yeah, ok." Between breaths his eyes remained locked on hers. He was surprised; maybe shocked was a stronger word to describe Ally's actions. He had a suspicion that her action was very much a human physical reaction to their current intimate position. He knew his reaction was also very much a physical reaction on his body's part. However, he knew for him, there was more. He felt a strong intimate emotional response to her, to her as a being, a 'person'. He knew how he needed to respond, how to connect with her the way he really wanted to, this was going to be a defining moment for them. He moved his hand over to the back of Ally's neck and gently rubbed her insertion scar. "You ok in there?" he whispered. "Talk to me…"

Ally continued to gaze into his eyes. The combination of the hand's gentle strokes and his words surprised and pleased her. She was so grateful for his understanding of her; the acknowledgement and desire to know HER thoughts and HER concerns separate from the body's response. She hesitated, trying to formulate a response that encompassed her feelings and reactions as best as she could assess them. "I ... I'm surprised, very happily surprised by your offer. I understand the risk you are taking with your life by having me here and why I have to stay." She hesitated, biting her lower lip nervously. "I understand your interest in this body … I know it's physically attractive. I … I am amazed you are interested in me, concerned about my feelings, the small alien creature that is me … after your life … your experiences with my … my species. I'm concerned your interest in me, the true me, is not real and will not last." Ally paused with concern on her face as she looked down again.

David immediately pulled her chin up, kissed her forehead and said, "Yes, you're right." He looked into Ally's eyes and saw tears appear at his words. "Yes, our bodies' physical responses are quick, easy, and very apparent … and yes, the intellectual and emotional ties that bind a couple are more difficult to achieve, to confirm, to maintain." He paused a second, remembering a quote from the old TV show 'Bones'. Hoping he would get it right and have it convey his earnest desires, he looked into her eyes. "Here we are, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Maybe we look in the wrong places. Some — they just give up hope because, in their mind, they're thinking, 'Oh, there's nobody out there for me,' but we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while…every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark, and, yes, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love…making love…that's when two people become one. Yes, it is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space, but what's important is we try, and when we do it right, we get close."* David paused. "I feel that connection with you despite our differences. I feel it already. I want to make it grow. I want that connection with you, the small alien creature back here, that is you…" He said as he rubbed lightly on the insertion scar. He smiled as the smile that returned to her face spread into an ear to ear grin, and tears welled up in her eyes.

Ally first felt crushed by David's agreeing with her worse fear. However, within seconds, as he explained his hope and desire to make the connection between them, what she herself was only just now thinking possible, her emotional being, her metaphorical soul heart soared. Analyzes Material Requirements, the little silver being, the soul, wanted that connection with David, the wild human. Ally leaned into David's chest as tears overflowed. "Oh, yes, David, I want it too…"

David pulled Ally in close and as he tenderly caressed her insertion scar whispered, "You don't ever have to be lonely again … this is for you, Analyzes Material Requirements…" and gently placed his lips on hers. Minutes passed as their lips slowly, softly, lightly, moved over each others in a pattern of soothing comfort that each had so wanted, communicating a level of passion, each never thought they could have. David's fingers circled Ally's neck gently stroking all around her insertion scar. He was doing his best to caress HER, to connect with HER, in as much a physical as well as emotional manner as possible.

Ally slowly pulled her lips off of David's and pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, I can't begin to … you can't … I don't know how to express my feelings for you …Wow … never in seven lives, on seven worlds have I ever had this David…" she pulled back to see his face, wiping the tears from her eyes and face with the back of her hand. Her eyes gazed into his. In her mind, she started sorting though the host's memories, searching for something special. She knew he had made an amazing effort to connect with her as an intellectual being, communicating sentiments she had forever been longing. Now, she wanted to enjoy the physical connection of humans. She wanted that physical connection with David. She was ready; the host body was more that ready. This was what Donna was trying to describe to her. She didn't understand before, she didn't have the connection with other human males before; with the souls within them. Now, now, she knew what SHE wanted. She looked him in his brown caring eyes, grinned with delight, reached out with both hands to encircle his neck and pulled him into a passion filled embrace and deep enthusiastic kisses.

David was over whelmed by her response. He wanted her to understand, he could separate his physical desires for the body and his emotional needs for her, the real her. He was hoping his focus on the insertion scar would best show her his understanding of the separation. Her words told him he was successful. He only had seconds to see a LOOK suddenly come over her face, her eyes widened, and focused on him; soon he was being pulled into a passionate embrace and a kiss, a long zealous almost crazed kiss. The next thing was beyond any expectation of his.

Ally found a selection of host memories she was looking for. These memories were not of her experiences with other souls. The host's memories were from before her insertion, before the world had changed for the human race. She sat up, with a smirk spreading across her face, she cocked her head to one side, narrowed her eyes, looked at him though her lashes, "This is for you, David…" she said in a low throaty voice. With that, she reached down to the bottom edge of her sport bra, pulled it up and over her breasts and head, tossing it behind her. She chuckled at the shocked look on David's face, reached back and pulled the elastic out of her ponytail, and shook her head. Her blond locks swung back and forth as she grabbed his hands pulling him up into a seated position across from her. "I don't think you need that shirt anymore, do you?" she asked with a husky quality to her voice and an arching of one eyebrow.

David was dumbfounded, but not for long. His eyes traveled to the nicest set of breasts he had ever seen; yes, he was sure, ever seen, then back to her face, all aglow with sparkling eyes and the sexiest grin framed by golden tresses. In total agreement with her about his shirt, it was gone over his shoulder in seconds. He grasped her around the waist and pulled her up to her knees and they crashed into a tight hug. Running on unadulterated need, he nudged her lips apart, sliding his tongue between them delving into the warm recesses of her mouth. Her tongue glided out of her mouth and into his, soft flesh against soft flesh in an ancient dance of desire. Arms reached around bodies. Hands grasped at hair and body parts. Her hands grabbed at his muscled shoulders and back, she dragged her nails, scratching red lines across his skin. His hands traveled all over her body, grasping the hair on the top of her head in a fist, stroking the soft velvety skin down her bare back, to the sides of her breasts, cupping the firm cheeks of her tight ass though her jeans shorts. It wasn't more than moments later that the last of their clothing was tossed.

"I'm going to show you what making love really is, Ally." He murmured in her ear, flicking his tongue at her earlobe. "I promise."

"Please … Now." She whispered back. "I want … I need you now."

Her words shredded the last remnants of his control, and he used his body to confirm to her what he wanted … needed, his words to express.

They clung to one other, both reveling in the skin on skin contact, hard to soft, heat on heat. Together in a sweat slicked embrace, they slowly relaxed from the frantic expression of their desire for each other. Eyes were locked, hands and fingers continued to stroke and caress. Soft gentle kisses were shared.

Ally's lips slowly spread into a grin and she whispered, "Donna said, I would response emotionally and physically to the right person… "She looked longingly into his eyes, "I think I found the right person…"

David smiled a crooked smirk, "I'm sure Donna would be very surprised at who your right person is…"

They laughed together at the thought.

***'Bones' Season3 Episode3: Booth to Brennan in the diner at the end of the episode.**


	10. Bath and More

**A/N: This chapter is much more 'M' than I had originally intended. I read a story by one of my favorite writers for 'Bones', Godisnotazombie. She described in her story 'Becoming One' the sensual coming together of two people. The level of sexual pleasure a man can bring to a woman, he truly loves, is illustrated. It expresses the details I wanted for this point in this story. She has graciously allowed me to selectively pull about 1200 descriptive words/phrases from her 5500 word story. I have reworked and adapted them to the story of David and Ally. If you know anything about the TV show 'Bones' or not, her story is an outstanding example of the physical pleasure a man can provide for the woman he loves and for whom he has a strong emotional connection and commitment. **

**Bath and More**

David lay quietly, not wanting to move, not wanting to break the spell, and not wanting to lose for even a moment the feeling of her body plastered to his. He was aware of her fingers running aimless circles across his chest, his stomach, his … her breath and soft lips against his neck. He sensed his body responding again, but… For a second time, he heard her stomach growling. He realized, she hadn't eaten since early afternoon yesterday, at the latest. Much as he hated to bring them back to reality, he knew it was time.

"Babe, let's go take a nice warm bath and then get you something to eat … ok?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Ally took a second to understand David's words, who was 'babe'? Her? Another name he was bestowing on her? A quick review of the host memories defined it; _an affectionate term for somebody loved_, she smiled and cuddled closer as a wave of emotional warmth flowed over her. Bath? Ah, yes, that would be very nice and then food, yes; her body was now becoming aware of the need for nourishment that had been ignored with the other 'priorities' that had held center stage.

"That would be very nice…" she murmured.

David slowly pulled himself away from her and stood up. "Shall we go? I'll carry you," he suggested as his eyes traveled over her body and settled on her face. Her droopy eyes looked up at him, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. He wiggled his fingers in toward his palms to signal her to come closer. She smiled a crooked smile and got up on her good foot, leaned forward and leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and locking her legs around his waist plastering her body against his. He quickly caught her, slipping one arm under her butt, and the other arm up her back to hold her against him. His hand was still able to stroke her neck at the insertion scar. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his and sighed with contentment.

"You comfortable in there?" he murmured in her ear as he continued to stroke her neck.

"Oh, yeah, and out here too," She giggled happily into his neck. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, gently massaged his scalp.

As they headed out of the 'bed' room, Ally glanced at the limited amount of light somehow filtering into the cavern. The tunnel was dark, but she could see more light as they entered the 'bath' room with the warm stream. He carefully placed her on the shelf beside a small pile of towels and a supply of plastic containers of various soaps, shampoos and even body wash. She was surprised at how well supplied he was. Her glance moved to the rock wall where the stream vanished, then up and up to a point where sunlight was entering though a long narrow opening in the ceiling. A narrow beam of sunlight managed to sparkle across the surface of the wide bend in the stream, before it flowed over the small rocky area, and then disappear into the rock wall. She took in the scene of natural splendor before her. She suddenly felt his eyes on her and not on her face. She watched for a few seconds as his eyes roamed over her body. Again, a quick dash into the host memories produced an appropriate comment and response.

"Hey, big boy, like what you see?" flowed from her mouth in a sexy provocative tone as she arched an eyebrow and smirked at him.

David was startled by her comment, but the tone and look on her face, made him smile. He may not have been the most experience guy with women, but he knew his next comments were important.

"Oh, yeah, very much so," he smiled, but, then looked seriously into her eyes, "it's just a bonus, what I really care about is you, Analysis Material Requirements," he paused, "my Ally." As he leaned in to kiss her, he saw her eyes light up and then tear up and she pulled him into a passionate hug and tender kiss.

He removed her ankle wrap and carried her over to the stream edge and they slipped into the pool of warm flowing water. Time passed as they swam and played in the water. They covered each other with the shampoo and body wash, rubbing, tickling, and massaging, her squealing with joy and him laughing at her fun. Both of them overjoyed with the pleasure of having someone in their life at last. When they were finished, he picked her up and set her on the rock edge of the stream. He jumped out of the water went over to the shelf and grabbed a couple of bath towels and put one on her shoulders and got back into the shallow water between her legs. He took the towel, gently, slowly, dried her hair and body. His eyes wandered over her body, and then, he suddenly tossed the towel behind them.

She felt his eyes drinking her in. His palms glided down to her bottom, pulling her as close as she could get to the edge. His hands slid around and came to rest on her upper thighs and the sensation sent a shiver through her body. His eyes traveled from her breasts over her stomach before settling on her bare pubis.

"Down, lay down Babe." he ordered, "I've got to taste you."

She obeyed, her heated body slid back and dropped against the cool smooth rock ledge. David moved up to kneel between her spread legs. His fingers trailed lightly from her belly button down over her mound. He licked his lips unconsciously, sending a flood of liquid heat to her core, he could smell her arousal and it increased his own anticipation. He leaned over, placing gentle sucking kisses on her breast bone, on her stomach, slowly moving lower and lower.

Ally gasped at a pleasure SHE hadn't experienced, only host memories, as he sucked her most sensitive part into his mouth, flicking it with the point of his tongue over and over, she rocked her head side to side, and her eyes closed in pure pleasure. David pushed her thighs further apart, exposing her now dripping core, his mouth covered her instantly, his tongue moving over, around, and through her folds once, twice, and then thrusting his tongue into her. Her body started trembling as his thumbs spread her, opening her to his ministering while his fingers gripped her ass. Her taste was intoxicating as his tongue plunged into her again and again. Then moved out and flattened as it moved up to her sensitive bud. Rapidly he flicked across it with his tongue before swiping back and forth over the little bundle of nerves, and then he sucked her little nub into his mouth again. She arched up pushing her hips into his mouth. As she called out his name, her body stiffened, fingers clutching at his back, and then she broke and the orgasm washed over her body. David's eyes never left her face,

David continued to nuzzle at her gently until her body stopped quivering beneath his mouth. His palms smoothed up her thighs and over her hips, massaging as he went, his lips following close behind, he lay soft sucking kisses at her sternum before moving to her breast, first the right, nipping at the creamy flesh in front of him, circling her nipple with his tongue before sucking the rosy bud into his mouth. He released it with a pop, leaving it glistening with moisture, and then he moved to her left breast, licking and sucking her till she was writhing and arching into him as her next orgasm built. He slid his hand back down over her stomach and slipped his forefinger over her sensitive nub in a gentle stroking motion. Slipping his middle finger into her, he palmed her pubis and rubbed in faster and faster tight circular movements. Her fingers clawed at his back and shoulders. He lowered his mouth to her neck, biting her flesh and then soothing the sting with hot sucking kisses.

"Ohhh, Daavvid…" Ally screamed as a second wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her.

Letting her calm once again, he moved off her body coming to rest beside her. Her blue eyes were hooded in arousal; a fine sheen of perspiration covered her forehead and flushed cheeks. He smiled watching the last of the emotional walls separating Analysis Material Requirements, the soul, from Cynthia Parker, the human host, come crashing down until soon there would be just as a single complete sentient being, his Ally.

Ally could feel her pulse racing, her body was tingling and twitching, SHE had never felt so… so… her spider mind bathed in the overwhelming physical pleasure generated from the host body. She turned her head to face him, his adoring smile in place. David leaned toward her placing a gentle kiss to her parched lips.

He placed his hands at her ribs and lifted her torso to his chest, her body bowed as she was lifted into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck as he carried her down the tunnel and into the 'bed' room. David eased her down onto the mattress, covering her body with his own. His eyes took her in.

"Hey." He whispered

She couldn't talk, even if she wanted to, she simply stared at him in wonder. David chuckled looking down at her affectionately.

"You ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"How about I go get you some water, huh?"

She nodded again weakly and watched as he left the room. David grabbed a couple of full canteens and hurried back to her. He stopped at the entrance and smiled, her naked form lay prone on the bed, pale skin glowing almost as much as the silver rings around her blue eyes, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. She felt his presence and turned to face the opening, a shy smile at her lips.

He stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he uncapped the canteen and handed it her. She drank, swallowing mouthful after mouthful, her eyes watching as he placed a second canteen on the bedside table.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

He grinned stupidly."I drank enough... for now."

She blushed at his words and smiled as he crawled up her body, hovering above her for a moment before lowering his hard body to hers. They both gasped at the skin on skin contact, hard to soft, heat on heat. Ally closed her eyes, the tingling on her skin almost too much and yet she wanted more; needed more. Her hands encircled his neck pulling him down to her lips, as her legs spread to cradle him between her thighs.

Ally opened her mouth willingly, his demanding tongue grazing her lips as he pushed his way into her hot mouth, exploring her depths. Ally's hands wandered the smooth expanse of his back and shoulders, her fingers tracing the defined muscles of his torso. She pulled him closer as his hand travelled up and down the outside of her thigh.

"David..." She whispered as his other hand buried itself in her hair, tugging firmly to pull her head back, giving him access to her throat and neck, as he laid hot sucking kisses to her flesh.

"Oh... David please, I want you... I want you inside me now... please... I can't wait any more."

David's hand was on her thigh as he moved between her legs. Ally couldn't control her hips bucking up against him. He tilted his pelvis and slid into her slowly. When he was buried he held still, settling for a moment. She threw her head back in bliss as he filled her completely, both pairs of eyes closed as they enjoyed that feeling of ultimate connection. David was first to open his eyes. He smiled at the look of serenity on her features.

"Hey, look at me beautiful."

She opened her eyes lazily, his sweet words washing over her like a warm blanket, as she stared into the chocolate pools gazing back at her. He pulled back out of her slowly, his mouth dropping open at the delightful feeling of friction between them, he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back into her.

"Babe... feels soooo good..." David whispered in her ear as he started a slow and steady rhythm.

She dug her nails into his back, scratching skin from his shoulder blades to his hips. David arched into her, the stinging sensation only serving to heighten his response to being buried so deep inside her.

"Harrrdddder … Dddavvvvid..."she screamed.

He bit into her shoulder, marking her, before taking one pert nipple into his mouth and sucking her hard. She cried out, pushing her chest higher into his mouth, affording him better contact with her supple breasts.

"Dddavvvvid..."

"Oh Ally... so amazing... you're stunning babe... so hoooottt … Oh God, I'm never gunna let you go... you're mine, babe... oh, so beautiful..."

Strangely enough, belonging to him didn't bother her; in fact knowing she was his sent her desire for him through the roof. She forced her hips up to meet with his, as they crashed together, thrust after powerful thrust. David felt her tighten around him.

"Oh God... Oh David... so close... so clo... I want you to come with me... in me… ohhh David..."

She brought her knees toward her chest, allowing him to sink even further into her, changing the angle and causing her to cry out.

"DDDAVVVIDDD ... OH ... OH..."

David was so close, he was pounding into her now, beads of sweat making their way slowly down his back, the salt causing his skin to burn where she had dug deep scratches down his back. He arched his neck back as his stomach muscles trembled.

"Oh babe... I'm... I'm..."

David released inside her. He opened his eyes as she stiffened, and then collapsed as another wave of supreme orgasmic pleasure overwhelmed her. At the pinnacle of mental, emotional, and physical ecstasy, Ally became a complete woman, united in body and soul.


	11. You Won't Ever Be Lonely

**You Won't Ever Be Lonely **

By Andy Griggs

Life may not always, go your way

And every once in awhile, you might have a bad day

But I promise you now, you won't ever be lonely

The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong

Run to me and I'll leave the light on

And I promise you now, you won't ever be lonely

For as long as I live, there will always be, a place you belong, here beside me

**HEART and SOUL**

Baby, you only, and I promise you now, you won't ever be lonely

It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain

The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day

And I promise you now, you won't ever be lonely

You're safe from the world, wrapped in my arms

And I'll never let go, baby, here's where it starts

And I promise you now, you won't ever be lonely

Here's a shoulder you can cry on and a love you can rely on

For as long as I live, there will always be a place you belong, here beside me

**HEART and SOUL**

Baby, you only, and I promise you now, you won't ever be lonely

No, No, No, You won't ever be lonely.


End file.
